


Любопытство [Translation]

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Female Maglor, Gen, Legolas's mother, Unexpected sequence, fem!Maglor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маму надо слушаться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любопытство [Translation]

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Curiosity (Legolas. Maglor.)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/663598/chapters/1210934) by [Urloth (CollyWobbleKiwi)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CollyWobbleKiwi/pseuds/Urloth) (it's a part of work [50 Prompts: AU Silmarillion Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/663598)).
> 
> За бетинг спасибо Kaisla и ginnan.

Ему не следовало туда заглядывать. Она ведь говорила, что, какие бы отношения ни были между матерью и ее ребенком, всегда остается место для личного и неприкосновенного. Она говорила, что некоторые вещи принадлежат миру женщин, не его миру. Но этот громадный сундук из чужого дерева, нашептывавший Леголасу что-то на языке, неизвестном ему и в то же время знакомом, притягивал внимание с детства.  
  
В один дождливый день он, предоставленный самому себе, залез в ее шкатулку с драгоценностями, отыскал ключ и открыл сундук с приданым матери. Сперва он нашел там только дорогие, богато расшитые наряды. Они настолько отличались фасоном и кроем, что даже Леголас, совершенно не разбиравшийся в женском платье, понял: у каждого из этих семи нарядов была своя хозяйка.  
  
Он продолжал рыться в сундуке, все шире раскрывая рот от изумления: коробка с черным и белым жемчугом, потрясающее янтарное ожерелье, золотой обруч, инкрустированный тысячами бриллиантовых звезд… А затем, на дне, Леголас нашел нечто очень тяжелое, завернутое в пунцовый шелк, так густо расшитый золотом, что саму ткань было едва видно.  
  
Он достал загадочный предмет, нетерпеливо развернул его — и тут же горячо пожалел, что вообще переступил порог комнаты матери: не следовало позволять любопытству одержать верх.  
  
— О нет, — раздался тихий вздох со стороны двери.  
  
Послышался шорох тяжелой ткани — и Леголас оказался в объятиях матери. Он знал ее руки, испещренные шрамами, как свои: странный геометрический узор на левой ладони, каждый бугорок, каждую из тысячи отметин, так разительно отличавших ее руки от изящных бледных рук придворных дам.  
  
Он откинулся назад, и складки ее синего парчового платья окутали его.  
  
— Ох, милый мой, — выдохнула мать ему в волосы и обняла крепче: Леголаса начало трясти, — почему ты заглянул туда? Я ведь говорила не делать этого.  
— _Nana_ , я не понимаю, — прошептал он, не отводя взгляда от меча. Восьмиконечная звезда сияла в неизменном великолепии, синие бриллианты на рукояти не помутнели со временем.  
— Это военный трофей? — спросил он в отчаянии. Но зачем мог трофей лежать в сундуке с приданым матери?  
— Нет, мой Леголас. Этот меч принадлежал мне много лет назад, когда ни ты, ни твой отец еще не родились. — Ее волосы упали на плечи Леголаса. Он провел по ним ладонью: прекрасные, мягкие, будто мех, пряди цвета воронова крыла, скользившие между пальцев, вдруг показались ему смертельно опасными.  
  
Королева Лихолесья, некогда Макалауре Феанариэль, внимательно посмотрела на подрагивающие плечи сына и в отчаянии закрыла глаза.


End file.
